Our real life story
by lilmonkey29
Summary: HII! I have been trying to get inspiration for this story and now that I have some I am putting the story back. Anyway this story is about two girls find a new game and when we start to play it we are greeted by Galadriel and is reborn into Middle Earth.
1. The suspicious box

**Chp.1 The suspicious box : Our own living game**

** (Kara's POV)**

Me and my cousin are FINALY moving in with each other we have just graduated High school and now we are about to go to college I'm gonna get a degree in geology or earth science so I can become a paleontologist and my cousin (BFF too), Ashley is gonna go to an art school.

Enough about our college stuff. Anyway I'm named Kara (care-uh) and I have long dark and wavy brown hair and HUGE brown eyes with peach skin which is slightly darker than most people's.

Ashley ALSO has brown hair though a little lighter, and it's curly with some strait hairs on her back and brown eyes, but they are a lot darker than mine ,so it looks like she has black eyes when you are a yard away.

I am carrying a slightly heavy box with a smaller box on top of it and walking into our house. I put it down, brushing off sweat on a brow and sigh.

"MAN! its hot today!" I said in irritation.

"I know! I'm already started to get tired and we started a half an hour ago." Ashley said with a long sigh.

We still have a few more boxes cause we don't have much stuff with us. I leaned on a weird rod in the middle of a big room that isn't the living room that we want to turn into a breeding room for animals later in our lives. and it suddenly shifted and I almost fell down.

I screamed from surprise then the floors spun and showed a hidden staircase, which we stupidly walked down.

"Wooooow" Ashley cooed, and creepy enough lights were on down there!

There was a big box on a shelf at the end of the staircase and our curiousness got the best of us, so we brought it up the stairs and opened it and it had a sign that said 'Play if you dare' That just made us more excited. There was instructions into how to put this thing together. In a few hours we had it done.

There was two chairs with these things that looks like it would go on top of your head, like those hair drying things in the hair salon and in front of the chairs had a screen and on them which says 'create your character' and so we got in the (surprisingly comfortable) chairs and poked the screen. It showed us an elf, hobbit, man, orc, and dwarf and of course we picked the hobbit first. Then we started to play around with the controls.

I made a slender she-hobbit who had the same hair and eyes as mine. I named her Crystal because it said that hobbit women are named after crystals and flowers. She was wearing a dress that went to the middle of her shin. It was a pretty dark brown, like the bark on a tree though lighter, but darker than sand. With long lighter brown sleeves. And were my chest is, there is a white undershirt. Her face looks the same with the chubby cheeks and huge eyes.

Ashley made a slightly chubbier she-hobbit, who also had the same hair and eyes as her's, and with the same length as my hobbit's dress but her dress was a leaf dark dress with a yellow pattern on the bottom, that has a sideways flowers and leaves on the bottom rim. Who also had the same face with the yet again also chubby cheeks but her cat-like eyes. And Ashley named her Diamond.

We pulled the lever that was between us and everything went dark.

When both of us came to we were floating... FLOATING!

We were surrounded by black. Then out of no where we started to hear Galadriel's voice.

"Welcome! You two are the first people who has found this machine." the voice said. We can't see her either which is reaaaaaly creepy.

"Is that Galadriel?!" Ashley whispered to me.

We heard someone laugh "yes, child I am Galadriel or should i say Lady Galadriel."

"Now, why you are here you may be wondering. You will be reborn and raised into Middle Earth and will go with The Fellowship of The Ring to help them destroy the one." Galadriel stopped to let it sink into our brains.

Our eyes were full of surprise that's for sure.

"I will be the only one that will know of this, and in your formal world it is frozen so when you get back there the time hasn't changed and you can come back and start over as many times you want and save your progress through the world, and you will come back every few years." Galadriel said with a slight hint of amusement.

"Wait! A FEW years!" I shouted in surprise and a bit of fear.

"Yes, child do not worry, the first 38 years wont have anything to fear of." Said Galadriel, and I could tell that she was smiling.

Everything went black again. (that keeps on happening)

When I came to I was squirming and screaming with my eyes squeezed shut, and i felt cold, there were huge hands holding me, and patting me on the back and something came out of my nose and mouth, and that only made me scream and cry more.

Someone with a Scottish accent was whispering to me "It's alright lass, no one will hurt you here. ssssshhhh Gandalf want's to meet you."

At that I started to calm down, and was wrapped into a soft blanket then i opened my eyes and mostly everything was a blur, but I saw a gray figure sitting on a chair.

"Primula did pretty well." Gandalf said. (I know that Primula and Drogo drowned but this is BEFORE that and Frodo is only 10 right now and they died when he was about 12.)

_Primula!? and Gandalf is here!? I'm guessing that this was after Bilbo's adventure...but is Frodo born yet? _I thought.

I was handed into i think Gandalf's arms so when i looked up and saw an old man smiling at me with a gray beard, big bushy eyebrows, and hazel eyes looking straight into my brown eyes, and I couldn't help but make a squealing noise, and his smile just became bigger with a little chuckle and then I heard more chuckles around me. Than I looked around as much as I could and saw a lot of people around... Then I saw there feet and they were hobbits. Then I saw a women on a bed with her legs spread apart and asleep, which I guessed was Primula who was Frodo's Mother.

_Wait, if Primula is my Mother and Frodo's mother than Frodo Baggins is my brother! _I thought.

I guess Gandalf saw my surprise and cause he hushed everyone and the room went quiet and he gave me to another person, and can you guess who that person was? You will see in the next chapter.


	2. Born again

**We are back to ze story**

The person was...Frodo.

He was about 10 in human years but 2 to the Hobbits.

He stared at me with much care and love.

"Hello, i'm Frodo, your big brother!" Frodo said in a whisper and had a smile on his face.

Frodo put his finger close to me and I couldn't help but grab it and his smile got bigger.

Yup, i'm Crystal Baggins.

* * *

**Ashley**

I was scared, wet, cold, and couldn't see anything so I was just squirming and crying.

Someone was rubbing my back and shushing me and so I slowly started to calm down and opened my eyes, the person who was holding me moved me so I could see them and it was Samwise Gamgee! He looked sad but he was smiling at me anyway though I couldn't see any tear stains on his face nor did he have red eyes, and his face wasn't red either.

"Hello there, I'm your brother Samwise Gamgee, everyone calls me Sam." Sam said in a cheerful voice but he was whispering like most people do when they are talking to a baby.

"Your not the only baby who has be born today, another little girl was and she is the sister of my best friend and soon to be master of Bag End, Mr. Frodo." Said Sam.

_Heh so Kara got Frodo hu? Hehe well I'm happy she did then but I got the sweet Sam ^.^_

**A month later**

"Well, you will see the outside world very soon Diamond cause my friends Merry and Pippin wants to meet you and Frodo's sister." Sam said cheerfully as he started to pack a bag witch i suspected as a Middle Earth baby bag.

We started to go outside me still in his arms while he was babbling away about elves and The Shire and time to time we got stopped by other people to just look at me which got annoying after a while so i started to get cranky and would start to cry every time after the 50th hobbit.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you one more thing Gandalf the wizard is also going to see you!" Said Sam smiling very very big.

"Gandalf, of what I heard, has the most magnificent fireworks!" A very cheerful Sam said.

It took a long while to get to were the other 3 hobbits were and the wizard because of all of the other hobbits wanting to look at me and Sam started to get a habit of saying Sorry.

When we got there, Pippin and Merry were crowding around Frodo just to look at a little figure curled in a ball in a blanket who looked a bit annoyed.

A few seconds later Pippin started to try to get Frodo to let him hold Kara, which was pretty funny to watch.

"Pleeeeaaaaase cousin! I just want to hold her for a minute!" Pippin begged.

"NO! She's MY little sister! Get your own!" Frodo yelled yanking poor Kara away from Pippin's open arms... I felt bad for Pippin. Gandalf was laughing as the little war against Frodo and Pippin went on.

_I'm guessing that Frodo is a over protective big brother then _Ashley thought and resisted the erg to laugh.

Sam cleared his throat and they all looked at him except for Pippin taking the chance to try to get Kara but Frodo pulled her with him before he could even get close to get her.

"SAM! Can you help me!" Frodo begged as Pippin still trying to get to Kara.

Sam only chuckled.


End file.
